Found
by jacyisthemoon
Summary: There are two characters that were left out. Cara, Arthur's younger sister by 5 years, (Half-sister actually) and Alexandra. Gaius' closest thing to a daughter he's ever had. When Merlin, Arthur, and the knights find Alexandra after being missing for 8 years on a hunting trip, they can only expect a turn of events that may change their destiny...
1. Chapter 1

"Arthur, I told you didn't I?" Merlin chided and set their belongings on a nearby log. "I told you he was a sorcerer, but nooooo. Merlin sees things. That's how you put it right?" Arthur grabbed a stick and hurled it at his manservant's head.

"Shut up, Merlin. Go and collect some firewood and make yourself useful. We'll set up camp." Merlin sulkingly trudged into the forest on orders by his master. In the wilderness and away from the hustle of Camelot, Merlin felt at home. Whether it was because of memories of Ealdor, or the faint hum of the Earth's magic if you listen just right, he loved it.

Although he groans about gathering the wood, it gives him a bit of freedom. Out here, nothing is expected of him. He's just Merlin who's collecting firewood. Not Emrys the all-powerful warlock, or the ward of a Court Physician. Just Merlin.

A rustle of leaves stopped the young warlock in his path. "Who's there?" Merlin called out. Secretly, he hoped it wasn't Arthur and the Knights pulling a prank on him. "Arthur if it's you…" Merlin was speech less when he saw who it was.

It was a girl. She seemed 10 or 11, but Merlin wasn't sure. She wore a sheet covered in blood that hardly went mid-thigh. Her hair was in a messy braid to the side. Yet, the one thing about her that shocked Merlin was a scar running from the corner of her right eye, to the right side of her nose.

"H-help, please." The girl whimpered. Merlin dropped his wood and ran to help her. Although he could not carry her, he slung her arm around his shoulder and helped her back to the clearing where his friends were resting.

"Merlin did you find yourself a girlfriend?" Gwaine chided before he could see the girl, only her figure. Within moments, Gwain regretted what he had said and rushed to the aid of the seemingly young girl.

The girl smiled up at him. "Th-thank you." Gwain smiled back at her and laid her down on his bedroll.

"Arthur!" Elyan called when he neared the girl. The young king looked up from his journal, (Yes, he keeps a record of all that happens to him.) and rushed to his Knight's side.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded. Nobody said a word. Arthur frowned and turned his attention to the young girl. She seemed wide-eyed at him. Arthur quickly looked her over for and injuries, all he found were healing bruises. There was something else though. Something on her neck. Arthur pulled it out of the scrap of fabric covering her body and looked at it. "No, you can't be…"

8 years earlier

"Arthur! Hide! She'll see you!" His half-sister, Princess Cara, Whispered frantically in his ear. Arthur made a face at the young girl.

"I'm 13, Cara. You are 8. You can't tell em what to do." His sister replied with a punch to the arm. Arthur rubbed his arm and ducked down behind the bed. No a moment after, a young girl walked in. She took off her jacket and hung it on a hook. As she passed a mirror, you the young royals could tell who it was. Their best friend, Alexandra.

Alexandra wore a tunic and pants. Her hair was short and she looked more like a boy then a girl. But, as she travels around the area and to the nearby villages with her mentor, Gaius, she prefers to look more like a boy. Safety reasons only, she persists.

She sat down on her bed and reached for a book on her night-stand. The two heard a gas of excitement. "They didn't…" Alexandra whispered and opened a box that was previously on her book. She tore the box open and sighed excitedly when she saw contents of it. She pulled out a silver necklace with a dog-tag like pendent. Engraved in the silver were the words Secretum Princeps. Or Secret Princess in English. It was a inside joke between the three and the king.

After surprising Alex and then them leaving, Alex was told to run a few errands. Errands she never came home from. Uther scoured the land, looking for a girl he had adopted as his own. He never found her. His heart broke. He became cruel and ruthless, even more so than before. He blamed sorcery for the disappearance of the young child.

Alexandra's disappearance didn't only affect the royal family, but the life of her mentor as well. Gaius secluded himself and was only seen when work was to be done. He raised Alexandra like his own child. After delivering the child, her mother couldn't take care of both her and her 5 year old brother. She sent her newborn home with Gaius, hoping she would be protected. Gaius couldn't help but feeling like he had let her down.

Back to the presant…

"Where did you get the necklace?" Arthur demanded. The young girl's eyes widened and tears welled in her eyes. "Answer me!" Arthur roared, painful memories that he had repressed bubbling back to the surface.

"Y-you gave it to me, A-arthur. My birthday." The girl trembled underneath the King's glare. A glare which softened once she spoke back. It was Alex, he had found his secret princess.

"Alex...Oh my god…" THe king was speechless. Merlin knelt besides him, hugging him as the king cried. The knights were taken back. For one thing, Arthur never cies. Another, Merlin and him were showing their affection. A deed that was only done when they believed no one was looking.

"The hunting trip is over," Merlin called to the knights. "We need to get this girl back to Gaius at first light." Arthur nodded with him into his chest. The Knights were dumb-founded. Never had Merlin taken authority over them. Even if he was in a relationship with the king. But the Knights would not disobey. They knew well enough that Merlin was doing what was right. This young girl obviously needs to be taken to Camelot as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about not updating for a month…. I blame school and failures with my computer. I was having problems with it. Within the first hour of posting it, it got 10 reads. So, thank you for that.

Gaius: Jacy, you should tell them.

Me: Tell them what?

Gaius: That you do not own the show.

Me: Oh yeah...I forgot that…

Gaius: *gives the look*

Me: Ok, ok, I do not own Merlin, BBC does. I only own Cara and Alexandra.

The ride back to the great city of Camelot was a tedious one. Alexandra had not woken up when they had left. Arthur leaned her on the neck of his horse, and climbed on behind her holding her in place. The group never galloped in fear the secret princess could fall off.

Arthur was a mix of emotions; a part of him was celebratory that Alexandra had come home, another part scared for her life and if she would heal, the last part was in sorrow of what happened to her. Who, no, what sort of monster could hurt an innocent girl like this?

Only 2 hours to the outskirts of Camelot, the group decided to take a break. Merlin fed and watered the horses, as such was his duty, yet kept an eye on his lover. Sometimes it was hard to keep up this facade of Master/Servant. Especially so when something as dire as this happened. He made lunch and served it to the knights. He changed the bandages on Alexandra whilst attempting to keep her sleeping soundly. There is no telling when the last time she had slept this soundly, Merlin thought to himself, or safely.

Arthur kept a close eye on the young warlock. He knew something about Alexander's appearance set alight something deep in his soul, He couldn't disagree that it did something to his as well.

Alexandra stirred, taking the king's mind off of his love. He rushed over to her. Perhaps if she woke and saw my face, she wouldn't be nearly as frightened.

Alexandra woke slowly, not rushed like she was used to. It calmed her down and made her feel safe, like there was nothing to worry about. Keeping her eyes closed, she could feel two people on either sides of her and bandages wrapped around numerous parts of her body.

The young girl cracked an eyelid, allowing herself to adjust to the light of the forest. She could faintly remember the man to her right. He was tall and thin, wearing a red neckerchief, and cladded with brown-almost black-hair. She opened her other eye and saw a knight, Arthur, she thought to herself. Just his name brought a smile to her face.

"Seems you are awake then." Arthur smirked, his voice happy yet calm. She nodded and sat up against a tree. Alexandra noticed they had moved to a different location.

"Seems so." The boy, Merlin, and Arthur smiled excitedly at her. "Oh come now, Arthur. I wasn't going to sleep forever. You should know that." A smirked crept onto her lips. Memories of pranks gone wrong because she could not sleep long enough, fo she caught them in the act.

Arthur seemed to recall the failed pranks as a smile apeared on his face. "Of corse, how could i ever forget those ounches you gave me?" His voice was laced with sarcasm. Making Alexandra smile at him.

Arthur and Alexandra stayed smiling and looking off into the distance for far too many seconds then Merlin liked. He coughed to get their attention, scarring both of them in the process. "Sorry. You two were being creepy. Anyway...we have some food leftover, Alexandra, ould you like some?"

Alexandra nodded her head quickly at the thought of food. Oh how her stomach ached in hunger. Merlin laughed and filled up a bowl of rest then gave it to her. Alexandra downed it in a matter of minutes along with a waterskin full of water.

"Arthur," a new voice man to Alexandra approached them. "It is past midday, we should head out." Alexander studied the man closely, wanting to know if he was any threat to her. She deemed him a safe and let out a breath.

"Of course, Leon. Tell Gwaine to help Merlin pack up camp, then let's head home. We are nearing the gates." Arthur spoke to the man Alexandra decided was named Leon. Leon nodded and walked off to some other man. Alexandra didn't quite feel comfortable about that man. She could almost remember men like him, but couldn't quite remember why.

Pretty soon, they were on the way to the mightiest city in the realm. Alexandra continued to ride with Arthur, feeling he was the only one she could trust at the moment. After some time on the trail, she turned around to him. "Arthur, is my Gaius alive?" Arthur smiled and gave her a nod. This new piece of information sent chills down her spine. In a good way of course.

Soon, they neared the gates. Alexandra could tell they were because the trail they were on looked more worn than it had half a league back. Not even a minute after realizing this, they came upon a clearing. From that clearing, the citadel of Camelot thrusted up towards the sky. A wave of adrenaline rushed through the girl's body.

Home, finally.


End file.
